


The First Birthday

by sweetpeapoppy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/pseuds/sweetpeapoppy
Summary: It's the first birthday with Little Seb in the house.





	The First Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Lessons Learned universe, and written for Mark's 41st birthday!

“It’s Mark’s birthday on Saturday.” Mark was at a meeting with the book publisher, so it was the only time he had to discuss it with him.

“How old is he going to be?”

“He’s going to be thirty three.”

“Oh, that’s lots and lots older, is he older than you?”

“Si, I’m thirty one.” Fernando loved having an older husband, even if it was only by a little. “So, I wonder if you want to pick something to give him for a present?”

“Um…” He wasn’t sure what the answer should be, he didn’t have any money to buy anything, and he didn’t know if Fernando would buy it for him. “I don’t know.”

“That’s okay.” He didn’t want to cause Sebastian any extra stress after all the upheaval in his life recently, so kept things simple. “Maybe a card?” But he did want Mark’s first birthday as a parent to be commemorated somehow, no matter the size of the gesture.

“Hmm, okay, I can make one.”

“I think he’ll really like that.” Fernando knew it would be treasured better than any other present he would receive for his birthday, ranking right alongside his first bike probably. “We don’t have many things here to make it with, so I think we need to go to a shop to get some things.”

“Can we go now?”

“For sure, let’s get ready.” Helping Sebastian pick a jacket suitable for the warm weather, Fernando didn’t take one for himself and instead slipped his wallet, phone and house keys into his pocket. There was a stationers within walking distance, and after checking the directions again he lead Sebastian to the shop.

“It’s too hot.” Sebastian slowed to a stop, the sun was really bright and super hot.

“We take your jacket off.” It was only lightweight, but Sebastian had a habit of getting cold the minute he was anywhere with air conditioning. “I’ll carry it.” Unzipping it, Fernando helped pull it off his arms and gathered it up to hold it in a single hand, leaving the one nearest Sebastian free. “Are better now?” He asked before setting off again.

“Uh huh, I think I want to draw lots of things about Australia, like a kangaroo and a koala, and um…”

“There are beaches, surfing, wombats, lots of orange earth, lots of beautiful stars at night too.”

“Millions?”

“At night, the sky is so clear, you can see millions and millions of stars, and galaxies too. Mark showed me them when I first visited, and we will show you too when you visit.” During his first visit to Australia, Mark had hired a small camper van and drove into the outback to see the night sky. They sat in the doorway to the van, and waited for the sun to set, Fernando sat between Mark’s legs, with his arms wrapped around him as the temperature dropped. It was so romantic, and something he would never forget. The photos he took still blew his mind.

“Promise?”

“Of course Seb, Mark really wants to show you Australia, and I do too. And we also want to show you Spain as well.”

“I can’t wait to go on a plane for the first time.” He was a little bit nervous about flying, but both of them did it all the time, so he knew they would make sure nothing happened.

“We’ll try and make it soon.” They were thinking of heading over to Spain during half term, giving him the chance to meet his side of the family, as well as have a bit of fun on a beach, and just generally relax.

Sebastian nodded a bit and kept walking beside Fernando until he pointed out the shop they were going to go in.

“This look okay?” He never had to go and get craft supplies before, either his parents did, or the university provided them.

“Uh huh.”

Pushing open the door, there was pleasant jingle from a bell as they walked inside. Keeping tabs on Sebastian with a gentle hand on his shoulder, they navigated the short aisles together, picking up things that were needed as they went. “So we have card, glue, sticky tape, shiny pens, anything else?”

“Can I use glitter?” They used it in the home before and it made things look really cool. And it was messy too which was always fun.

“Si, we get some.” There was a selection of glitters in small tubes that Fernando chose, a rainbow that seemed to please Sebastian a lot. “We need some more glue too.” Picking up some pva and some spreaders, Fernando knew it would get used again, either for fun, or for school projects, and he knew it would be good to get him involved in the arts too.

“Si. Can we make it when we get home?”

“Is a good idea, then it can dry before Mark gets home. And then we can put it somewhere safe.”

“I can keep a secret like this, we can put it in my room.” Nodding because he was serious, Sebastian walked off into the shop making sure that Fernando was nearby. “I, um, like this picture frame.” Inside it was a picture of a man and a woman and a boy and a girl, it wasn’t like his family, but everyone was happy and smiling.

It had a wide wooden frame, which was big enough to take some decoration, Fernando was about to agree when Sebastian said more.

“Maybe I can…” Fernando quickly knelt down when his voice disappeared, he tried to keep it loud, but he couldn't stop it turning into a whisper.

“Maybe what?” Fernando encouraged softly, his hand gently rubbing his back.

“Maybe I can put a picture of us all in there?”

“I think that is a wonderful idea, Mark will think that is very special.” It was so thoughtful and kind, he was totally taken aback.

Fernando was smiling lots, he had his birthday already, so if he had a picture of all of them, then it could be for Fernando a little bit too. But he wasn’t going to tell him that straight away. “Can we get some blue paint? That’s Mark favourite colour.”

Smirking, Fernando went in search of some, and with a final check, he took the basket to the till and winced a little at the total cost, but didn’t show Sebastian. It was just a few things, but it was all for Sebastian and Mark at the end of the day, his two great loves.

But he wasn’t feeling much love when he got home and they began working on it all, it was a little overwhelming to see a set of small hands undo so much glitter. “How about we put some newspaper down, if Mark sees the glitter I think he’ll be onto us.” Swooping in with what he thought was a perfect plausible reason, Fernando quickly screwed the tops back on before there was a catastrophe. “That’s it, separate the pages and spread them all over, I’ll just get us some different tops to change into.” He had a shirt he wore when he painted the house, and he took one of Sebastian’s that they had bought for this purpose.

Sitting next to him as he methodically painted the wooden frame blue, Fernando felt calmer than he anticipated, despite Sebastian’s rush to get into the messiest item, he got more on his hands than he did on the newspaper. A quick wash of the hands laster it was set aside to dry whilst they used his tablet to find picture for him to draw on large blank card that Fernando had folded carefully.

He tried his very best to make the pictures really good for Mark, and in the end there was a kangaroo, a wombat, and a koala on the front as well as _Happy Birthday Mark_ in his very best handwriting.

“Glitter time!” The frame had dried enough now, so it was time to decorate it.

He had sent a quick text to his mum for advice and was sent back some very simple instructions that turned out to be a lifesaver. Using a piece of card already folded, they poured the shaken off excess back into the right tube.

“That’s a good trick, we used that back at the home.” The only difference was that all the colours were mixed up, here he got to do spots of glitter in different colours, and it looked better.

There was a gap at the bottom of the frame that Fernando was curious about, until Sebastian picked up the glue again, it had a narrow nozzle on it and with it he wrote the year. “That is a very nice idea.” He wanted to shower Sebastian with hugs and praise, but he had to keep things measured and balanced, a calm environment was what he needed right now. It was something they would get to do later, and Fernando made a mental note to tell him about this moment too.

“So he can remember!”

Fernando knew Mark would never forget, it was his first birthday as a parent. “Very clever. Very clever indeed.”

“I hope he likes it.”

“We’ll find out, but I know Mark very well, and I think he will love it.” He seemed so nervous suddenly. “Just need a picture now.” They searched through the couple they had, but Fernando could tell he wasn’t happy with the choices. “We take a new one when Mark gets back, I’ll print it out and we can put it in specially for this, then is all new.” 

“Okay!”

“Hello everyone!” Mark was so glad to be finally home, he spent the day wondering what they would be getting up to without him.

“Hi.” Mark gave him such a nice hug, it made him feel even better about him being back.

“Hola.” Fernando gave him a sweet kiss. “Me and Sebastian had an idea while you were away.”

“Oh really, so what is it?” Putting his bag down, he made himself take a breath and relax into his family home.

“We think we should have a new photo together,” Sebastian announced proudly.

“Absolutely, I think that’s a great idea, shall we do it now?” Mark found himself getting really excited by the prospect, and he knew Fernando was going to take some amazing photographs. So squashing up on the sofa together, they tried a couple of positions, ones where they were smiling, others where they were giggling and tickling each other, silly faces and tongues sticking out.

Fernando checked through them all, and managed to distract Mark from seeing too many with the promise of dinner and a few more kisses. He wanted Sebastian’s idea to work exactly how he imagined it too.

“Is that glitter?” Mark had caught a speck of it on Fernando’s cheek.

“Can’t be!”

\---

“Happy birthday.” Fernando murmured into Mark’s ear as they gently woke up.

“Mmm.” Hands were pawing at his body, and in the hazy summer morning light it all felt a little dreamlike. “Oh, oh, yeah.”

The way he was slurring his speech a little because he was half asleep made Fernando smile, everything word was so breathy, it was turning him on. “You like it when I touch you like this?”

Mark’s hand was on top of his, pressing it tight to his crotch, creating the friction himself. Sleepy, but impatient.

“Oh god.” Mark hissed as Fernando took over, he had spent the night wrapped up in deliciously hot dream where his new husband completely took control of him, and now he wanted it in real life. “Nano.”

His hand clamped onto his forearm tightly as he came, arching into his touch before splaying out on the bed, body lax with pleasure. It was quick, but it didn’t matter when he looked so utterly blissful. “Feliz cumpleaños.” The groan at his Spanish words made him sigh. “Are so beautiful.” They had a few more minutes of peace in each others arms after tidying themselves up, there was the excited steps of someone outside their door.

“Sebastian?” After a quick wash, they dressed ready to go downstairs, just in case they had an early morning visitor.

“Yeah?”

“Want to come in?” Mark asked with a grin.

“Okay!”

He burst through the door with so much enthusiasm, hands holding onto a wrapped present, and that caught Mark off guard. He had already prepared himself on the quiet not to expect anything in the chaos of the fire and his sudden arrival. So seeing the striped wrapping paper made his heart race a little.

“Happy birthday Mark!” Jumping onto the bed, he sat down heavily opposite them and handed the present over to Mark. “This is from me and…”

“Just you.” Fernando jumped in. “It’s only from Sebastian.” After the wedding, the roof, and Sebastian, they’d agreed presents had to be personal, and free. Which was why they had both very much enjoyed an early morning wake up call.

“Alright then, let’s open the card first.” There was a hint of glitter where it was sealed, and it reminded him of the bit he’d seen on Fernando’s face. So with a smile he carefully pulled it free and gasped at how wonderful it was, it was everything to do with Australia, drawn and coloured just right. “Oh Seb, this is amazing, you’re so talented.” He would treasure it forever, the animals, the way he had written his name, how much he had tried with his handwriting too.

“Thanks.” Fernando was getting him to move up the bed and sit between them on top of the duvet. “Now the present.”

The card would have been more than enough, but when he unwrapped the paper that Sebastian had clearly done himself, he was left speechless. It was a sparkly, glittery blue frame with the year on it, but it was the photo of all three of them that topped it all off. It had been done with so much care, love and thought, he had to take a deep breath to get a hold on his emotions. “Oh Seb.”

“You don’t like it?”

“I love it Seb, it’s just I’ve never received a birthday present like this before, it’s a huge surprise.”

Grinning up at Fernando he was so pleased that Mark really did like it all after all, he was so nervous in the morning before he got out of bed. He had heard them earlier when they went to the bathroom, but when they laughed he knew he had to wait because Fernando was giving Mark his present first. “What did you give Mark?”

“Oh.” Fernando was scrambling for a response.

“We’ve had such a busy time, we had a nice cuddle when we woke up.” Mark stepped in, it wasn’t too far from the truth. They cuddled afterwards.

“That’s really nice.” They loved each other so much, it was really obvious.

“Just like your present, we all need to pick a place on the wall to put the frame so everyone can see it.” It had to go pride of place, and with it being so bright, no one would miss it. Their family was everything he ever needed.


End file.
